Come What May
by Shelly-chan
Summary: R For: strong language, blood & gore in late chps. No lemon. Desc: AU He was looking for a soldier...but what he found was her, & what she found was a way out. Together, Inuyasha and Kagome begin a journey...and maybe more?
1. A Ticket Out

A/N: Hey everyone!! ^.^ Okay, since I absolutely love Inuyasha, and it is like my #1 anime obsession currently, I wanted to do a fan-fiction  of it. What pairing, you say? Heh Heh! I, myself haven't decided yet ^.^ So bear with me, read, and find out. _Italics _are thoughts, and quotes are…well *obviously* what the characters are saying. And please!! If you want me to continue I need reviews otherwise I won't know if people are actually reading it O.o. So. Read and Review! Thank you!

Disclaimer: All characters in this story that are used in the series and manga Inuyasha, belong to the wonderful manga artist and author Rumiko Takahashi. They aren't mine, I'm just using them for my fanfic ^.^ Thank you very much!

                                                Come What May

                                          Chapter One: A Ticket Out

The air that swept over the field weaved into the girls raven colored hair, and sent ripples through her kimono. Eyes slowly opening, Kagome gazed at the horizon while leaning against a tree. Noon's gentle breeze blew a cherry blossom petal her way, and when she caught it she smiled at her luck, pressing her hand and the petal to her heart. A beautiful day…Footsteps. Running footsteps. She heard it behind her. Turning, she kept a smile on her face welcoming anyone who came.  

The dog-eared hanyou stopped dead in his tracks when the girl turned. He was startled at the color of her hair. The color of her skin…Her eyes. The way she smiled. Everything. Holding her gaze with his, he took a sure step forward, as did she. It was like a dream…Which suddenly ended, and went hurdling into reality. Both the hanyou and girl blinked and then stepped back a bit.

"Hello.." Tilting her head slightly she spoke, her voice warm and bright. "C-Can I help you?" The hanyou was very handsome. He wore a red haori and had his long silver-white hair pulled back with a simple tie.  

            So this was her? He sensed it. This girl had something about her. Of *course* she would. After all, this was the place. The place where so many rumors had led him to…And this. This was the witch girl who killed her parents when she was just three years old. He mentally hit himself for letting his guard down. With a scoff, his eyes narrowed slightly. "No…You can't. I'm looking for then men of your family."

            Blinking, she stood up a bit straighter at his bluntness. She decided to ease into a conversation of how he got here in the first place. "Uhm…I take it you went through the gates to get behind my house?" She still kept her smile.

"Yeah. I did. Now just answer the question, girl. Are there any men in this household? I mean from the looks of it obviously not…your house seemed empty. Unless the guy you're shacking up with is gon—"

"What?!" Her smile dropped in favor of a shocked expression, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "N-no! There aren't any men here! And I'm *not* shacking up with anyone!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Listen; just who do you think you are?" He was obviously not from the Lavender Village. No....The villagers wouldn't go any where near her. Or this place.

"Prince Inuyasha of the Gessekai Clan." He stated it simply and was about to go on, if not for her shocked expression.

Kagome nearly fell over. After just staring blankly for a few moments, she dropped herself into a deep bow and kneeled, keeping her head down in respect. "Forgive me, Prince Inuyasha…….I did not know." So *this* was prince Inuyasha. Half brother to Lord Sesshoumaru. Ruler of the Western Lands.

            Meanwhile, the Prince was quite stunned at her sudden formal manners. He stepped back a bit, but regained his balance, as well as his attitude and nodded. "……Feh, just get up. Go on about your buisines- -"

"Wait……" She still kept her position of respect, yet looked up to him, peering at him with her blue-grey eyes. "…The men. If I may ask, sire, why did you come here looking for men?"

"...Haven't you heard, girl? The war." 

"…There's a war?" Yes. The girl didn't get out at all……Whatever news she heard, was new from a wanderer who passed by, and didn't hear the rumors about her house. And lately, there just weren't any around. Most likely because of the war.    

He blinked and then sneered. "HAH. Are you that dumb?! The war. The West battling the South. We are the West…in case you didn't know…" He earned a blush and an averted gaze from the girl with that comment, but he continued on. "We have issue with raids. It seems Lord Kouga wants to take over our lands…There have been many raids in our territory for about half a year now.... and they haven't stopped. So, we declared war just yesterday…And being the Prince Of The West, it's my job to recruit men into our army…So there. You got it, girl?"

"……..Yes….…" She was surprised at the carelessness of declaring war. Didn't they try to talk it out?

"Don't look so surprised."

She looked down, and idea forming in her head. "Are you only recruiting men?"

He scoffed. " Feh! Whats it to you? You don't look like you can fight." With that he walked away.

A small smile spread slowly on her face. That was it. That was her ticket out. Out of her village. She finally had somewhere to go. Who said nothing good can come out of the bad?

A/N: So that's it!! ^.^;;; I hope you enjoyed chapter one…Again. If you want me to continue I need around 5 reviews! So please! Review! Good or bad? Stop or continue??


	2. Goodbye To The Little Shrine On The Hill

A/N: I'm so happy! I got 3 reviews on my first post! It's good 'nuff for me ^.^;;;; Thank you so much! I feel so special that two people added me to their faves…Thank you! So 3. That's a bit short of 5, but as I said. Good enough. I enjoy writing so I think I'll write a bit more!! So here you have it. Chapter Two! Oh and by the way…The title is inspired by the song. A VERY good song. Listen to it if you ever get the chance! 

Disclaimer: All characters in this story that are used in the series and manga Inuyasha, belong to the wonderful manga artist and author Rumiko Takahashi. They aren't mine, I'm just using them for my fanfic ^.^ Thank you very much!

Come What May

Chapter Two: Goodbye to The Little Shrine On The Hill

                        Kagome watched the hanyou make his way down the hill, and pass through the gates at a fast-paced walk. After noting the direction he went to, she nodded to herself. _That's my cue…_Racing downhill as fast as she could in her kimono, she burst through the gates and took a sharp turn into the back door of her shrine. She walked through the double doors, out of the prayer room, down the small hall, and into the main room. Gasping a bit from nerves, she looked around at the clean, but lonely place she called room. It was only filled with what she needed, living alone…Bottles of herbs she grew in the garden by her window, assorted food bowls neatly stacked away, a quaint little bed in the corner, a wash cloth and bucket she would use to wash, and little things such as a comb and small mirror sitting on the table beside her bed. 

            The girl remembered…There used to be so many more things in the room…Along with a much bigger bed for her and her parents…But that was before…_Before_ …Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts. _It's over now. I'm leaving. I'll follow that hanyou…I'll follow his path out of this place and to the palace! I can ask for a job…They *must* be needing workers, even girls,  there with the war coming… I'll talk to Lord Sesshoumaru...Despite what the prince said, maybe I can even find work with the defense forces of the West…Armies travel out of the West Lands…They travel All *over* Japan. Away from all the talk and names that have been surrounding me. I *finally* have some sort of goal to go towards…_

The path was set out for her. Simple. Join the West Artillery. Work, travel, and then slip out when you're at a place you like. How often did the Prince of the West come around? *He* would know which way he was going. Even though he seemed to be a….well. A jerk. Still, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity!  

Sighing, she snapped back into reality and began rushing around. After changing into a  The frantic girl began rushing around, a newly found sack in hand. _Okay…A cloak. I need a cloak._ _He can't know I'm following him…Plus. I'll need to hide from the villagers. They'll kill me the moment they see me. _After slipping the cloak on, she dumped all of the little food she had lying around in the sack, as well as a blanket, and a towel. After tying her hair back, slipping her bow and arrow quiver over her shoulder, she pulled the hood of the cloak over her head. Sack in hand, she trotted over to the prayer room, opening the large doors.

            Quietly and slowly, she blew the candles and incense out. Tilting her head, she turned around to look through the double doors. So many memories….

*******Flashback*******

Screams. Screams in the pitch black night. The damp air so thick…When the light finally shone through the windows…they found her. They found the three year old Kagome sitting in the puddle of  blood and miasma dripping from the lifeless hearts of her parents that lay on the floor. 

*******End Of Flashback*****

From that day…The day they took everything useless to her away. Any memento, or token of her parents was stolen. She didn't need mementos of her parents. She killed them didn't she? Yes, she hated them. The witch-girl didn't need valuable things…She didn't need such a big bed. She didn't need her father's sword. Or her mother's locket. She was left with wooden bowls and eating utensils, items for the shrine, a smaller bed, an herb garden, and a bow and arrows. She wasn't even allowed to attend the burial of her parents. The villagers were terrified…They stayed far away from the shrine on the hill. The only reason they didn't kill her was because it'd look bad…killing a three year old girl. And she learned never to leave the shrine. Yes. She learned that lesson when she was five years old. When she was nearly killed. Still, she took care of herself. Her parents had taught her well, although they only raised her for three years…Still. From age three, to present age of 16, Kagome was all alone. 

This was a chance to change all of that. This was her chance. With a slow step back wards, and tears shining in her eyes and a final look around, she turned and then walked out the back door. The Shrine would be safe. And empty.  Maybe…maybe someday. After she built a life for herself…maybe she could come back? With all honesty, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had her whole future ahead of her. 

Walking around to the front of the house she wondered…Her whole entire life she dreamt of an opportunity such as this. When she'd have a chance to escape. Still…It felt odd leaving…It *was* her birth place…And the place she lived in her entire life.  But it was a good change. It'd be good for her. Not being trapped anymore…It was all happening so fast! But, it was *the* golden chance. Except, this time…It was real. 

Kagome smiled and ran the rest of the way down hill, and began to turn at the path Prince Inuyasha had taken. Looking back once more, she smiled. _Goodbye, little shrine on the hill…_ With that, she picked up her pace to a run, hopefully gaining on the hanyou. Minutes later, she saw him up the road, walking at an even pace. With a sigh of relief, she slowed her own gait down, grateful not having to run after him. After all, that would look just a bit too suspicious. It would call too much unneeded attention.   

            Then, after she followed him over a hill, she looked below, and what she saw made her wince. The main section of the village. From the looks of it, there was a decent sized crowd. She'd blend in well. Picking up her pace a bit, she fell behind Inuyasha by a few yards. Her self-consciousness made her pull the hood of the cloak, further up to cover her face more. 

            The large crowds made her a bit nervous. She didn't want to get lost or lose sight of her target. It's not that she wasn't comfortable around people…She loved company and would make any stranger feel welcome. It was just the fact that she hadn't been in the village or around a crowd since she was 5. And that didn't turn out very well. Eyes widening a bit, she picked up her pace, and then noticed that the hanyou had fallen behind. No matter, she'd hide behind a tree and wait for him to get ahead, before she started to follow again.

            But of course, with her luck…The moment she was almost out of the busy streets, a man who had gotten a good glimpse of her face whispered the simple word, "Witch" to a nearby comrade. Then that was when the word spread. With in a matter of moments…She heard it all around her. "witch…witch…witch…witch.."  _Please let me get out on time… please, please. Please, gods, don't' let this ruin it…! _Kagome quickened her pace…but things had quieted around her. She didn't *dare* stop…until she was forced to. A strong hand gripped her arm and she almost doubled over in the pain. Caught.

 "Itai…" was all she managed to say. Tears formed in her eyes…She was so close.

"Witch…! We let you *stay*…And you disobey us and come out of your hiding…! You'll kill us all!" The strange man's grip went from around her arm to her neck.

"I was leaving…!" Kagome gasped out, clawing at his hands

"Then you'll just hurt the next villagers you meet…!"

Kagome focused her tearful eyes to the path ahead…The hanyou had probably gotten ahead of her again...and was now gone from sight. Besides, why would he help her in the first place..? She *was* nobody and she *had* nobody to turn to. And she had not a single soul to turn to. Closing her eyes, Kagome took as deep of a breath she could and braced herself for what was to come.

Then suddenly, the man had a dagger in his free hand. The frightened girl could her the village-people cheer out for joy. "We should have done this a long time ago, witch...!!" Raising the dagger over his head, about to strike, when another flash of metal knocked the dagger out of his hand. This wasn't what Kagome expected.

Suddenly, he was there. Just out of nowhere, he appeared and saved her life. Shifting his weight and readying for another swing, Inuyasha shot a deathly glare at the man. "Let her go..." Venom seemed to drip off of his words, and Kagome was promptly, dropped to the floor. Shaking slightly, she stayed there, her now let-loose hair hanging over her face, palms bracing her body off of the dirt floor.

Inuyasha looked around the towns-people, glaring at every one of them. "Assholes...You're *in* my way. What kind of idiots are you?! Blocking off the main street. Right in the middle, Goddammit!"

The man who had just been about to stab Kagome through the heart, bowed deeply as did the surrounding crowd.. "I-I-I'm sorry my Prince! But...*Look* at her..!!"

The hanyou glanced at the girl kneeling on the ground. Odd...She knew her scent, but he couldn't see who she was with the cloak...

_            No..no no no no..! _She needed to get every one out of the way, and fast before he saw who she was. At least not until she reached the palace. If he saw her...He would know something was up! And there wasn't anything she could do, then. He wouldn't let her follow him, of course. And then... she'd be stuck in the village. By morning she wouldn't even have a lace to live. Her house would probably be torched in the middle of the night...An idea struck her. 

            "Don't come any closer..." Her voice was a harsh whisper, just loud enough for every one to hear... "I'm...casting a spell..." She heard the towns-people gasp, and almost cried out in joy. Her plan was working. Already she heard a few people rush away.  

"Run!! She'll kill us all!" Now was where the action began. A few cries, and screams, and most of the people disappeared. 

"A spell of darkness will be casted upon this village," Kagome continued, "I will kill you all!!"

            The screams grew louder, as the did the sound of doors closing, and rush of feet walking away. And then....silence. Lifting her head up slowly, she saw there towns-people had boarded themselves up in their houses. Breathing a sigh of relief she dusted her hands off with a small smile. _Well, *that* was simple enough. Fooled them...!_ Her plan had worked. Then she looked up ahead...To see Prince Inuyasha, continuing his even, and unnervingly pre-set pace....He wasn't effected by her charade at all.

A/N: Well that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed...^.^;;; PLEASE....REVIEW! And if you have any questions, IM me. If you find any mistakes I looked over I'm really sorry. I'm just so beat....Thanks again for reading! Ja ne!


	3. Finally, The Beginning

A/N: Yes! I AM alive!!!  High School kind of....ate me. No, no. Just joking. It was hard at first, but I think I finally got a schedule working, here! And I made some free time to write ^.^

By the way....I'm am sooooooooo sorry for anyone who reviewed. I can't believe I had to reload it and lost the reviews ; . ; But that's okay because I remember that I had 4 reviews...One from ???? (I forgot what the pen name was...sorry!), two from Atlas-86, and one from Rosedragon. Now I have one from the Three-Legged-Dog, one from Jenny, and one from Youkai-Chick-Supreme. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                    Come What May

                  Chapter Three: Finally, The Beginning

            Kagome just stared after him. Wasn't he upset at all?! They could have killed her! _And he keeps on walking..._How could he not be affected?! Hadn't her heard the screams and cries?! Her plan was brilliant...! Well not so brilliant, being that the villagers were rather simple. Still...The villagers *screamed*. *She* screamed. She had threatened every one with death...! And the hanyou kept on walking.                     

            With a sigh she trotted until she was close enough so that he could stay in her sight, but far enough so that he wouldn't be suspicious. Supposedly.

            He stopped then and turned around with a scowl. "Alright then you're out of your village. You happy?! I saw you, heard you, and caught your scent from the moment you stepped out of your hut and began to follow me! You wanted out?! You got it. You better quit stalking me or else I'll slice you into little bits!"

            Once again, the cat had "caught her tongue". Or in this case the dog. Regaining her composure at his abrupt outburst she managed to speak . "You'll stab me...?!" Was she terrified? Indefinitely. Would she show it? No way in hell. Prince or not... "You might as well have stabbed me as soon as you found out I was following you, because those villagers weren't exactly welcoming me with open arms!!"

            He looked down at her. "I was being generous, wench. You should be grateful I got you out of that village."

            "Grateful...*You* got me out of that village?! They were going to *kill* me!"

            "Feh!! You look alive enough to me!"

            "That's because I managed to fool them!"

              He would never admit it. As soon as he heard the cries he turned back, sword with-drawn, ready to fight. But. He heard her as she began to speak out. That was when he figured she had it under control...that time, at least. Besides. If they weren't ripping her to pieces, he didn't want her to know he was actually turning back for her...Stupid girl.

            "Whatever, wench. I'm not wasting my time with you. Just quit following me." He began to turn around.

            Kagome knew if she let him walk away, she'd never have another chance to tell him. So she blurted it out. ".....I want to work for the Western artillery..!"

            The hanyou stopped and slowly looked back to her. ".......Nani..?"

            "...I can do anything you want me to. I can learn to fight...! Or I can cook for the soldiers... I can clean!"

            "...." The hanyou remained silent.

            "...Please!"

            The look of shock was forcefully replaced with one of annoyance and a haughty smug smile. "! Goddammit if you can fight...you're a *girl*..."

            Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly.

            "...feh...So that's why you were following me?"

            She nodded. 

            He stared. "...How old are you....?"

            "Sixteen."

            ".....Why the hell would a sixteen year old girl want to work for the artillery...? Don't you have anything better to do?"

            With a deep breath, a glance to the ground she fumbled for her words. "I...I can't go back. I have no other place to go. You've seen---You must have..."She pleaded, "You *know* it'd be impossible for me to go back without getting killed..." Her eyes were filled with sincere fright. She was scared.  

            He met her gaze evenly, and for the second time that day he was at loss for words. Here he was. On a round for calling *soldiers* and he finds a girl. She'd be helpful none-the-less. She was even willing to fight, unlike some other men he had gathered from the other villages. After a what seemed like 100 years, he huffed, snapping back into "himself". "....Fine....we're short of  people who can cook and clean for the soldiers...."

            So....he wasn't so mean as she thought. Gratefulness washed over her in a large wave. "Thank you!! Thank you so much." She bowed clasping her hands tightly together.

            "Whatever.... You're still going to have to present yourself to my brother...As will the other people I have recruited...My brother has the final word in it so its up to him..." He seemed to resent that fact. 

            "Yes." She nodded and bowed once again. Still, a question aroused. She looked around. "Where are the other people you recruited...?"

            "At camp." He stated simply.

            "But..." Kagome was still a bit confused.

            "We're going there now." He began to walk.

            "Oh...But, Prince Inuyasha, you didn't take any one from my village? " She followed him, attempting to match his pace...She was a step behind.

             "No. They were all too old or too young. And those who were the correct age couldn't fight or cook for themselves let alone others....figures you can cook, being that you lived alone all these years...and haven't died yet."                                                                       

            "Oh." She nodded. She could cook....She had for thirteen years. All by herself.  She was sixteen. It was a bit sad...She was old enough to be recruited. She had made it by a year. Fifteen was too young.

            The sky began to grow dark. Looking up she smiled to herself. Kagome matched his pace. 

            Looking down the hanyou spotted her footing. Raising an eyebrow he looked up at the horizon with a slight smile. "Hehe." A laugh..?

            The girl looked to him head tilted side-ways a bit curious and smiled slightly. Kagome then turned to watch the horizon ahead.

             Matching his pace...She had caught up. 

            Finally, it was the beginning. 

A/N: WHOO! Inuyasha and Kagome moment ^.^  Awwww...Yes I know this chapter was REALLY  SHORT! But I promise the next one will be looooong!       Anyways....*cough cough* reviews? Hm? Any one? Who said that? I did!! 'Cause I need 'em! C'mon..Tell your friends. Tell your neighbors. Or...at least anyone who has an interest in Inuyasha. This fic and its writer (Tee hee) needs reviews! PLEASE don't forget to leave one ^.^ Chapter four is on its way. I need about 3 more reviews to update! So c'mon folks ^.^


End file.
